eraofparagonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daerraphere Allied Space Command
The Daerraphere Allied Space Command, more commonly known as the DASC, is the military, exploratory, and scientific agency of Daerraphere. By 2078 AGE, it has also become the central civilian government of Daerraphere. History During the first years of their space age (notably 10 BGE - 5 BGE), the separate nations of Daerraphere gathered their leaders to discuss the imminent political difficulties of space travel. Fearing that wars could break out among them if one nation gains technological advantage in space flight, they decided that it would be in their best interests to create a specialized "joined nation" that was made up of everyone on Daerraphere. This nation soon came to be known as the Daerraphere Allied Space Command, and had all the power of the other nations, only with minimal influence on the planet. After developing the first rockets, the DSS Trinity and DSS Epho ''and establishing colonies on the moon in 4 BGE, the DASC Executive Council decided that they would create a new starship and attempt to colonize the next planet they could; Freehome. Upon the completed mission of their newest and biggest ship, the DCC Goldbanner in 3 BGE, the DASC realized how much potential they had to start a new life for the people of Daerraphere. In 1 AGE, as a reward for completing their mission, the DASC Legislative Council gifted the crew of the DCC Goldbanner the three worlds they discovered; Freehome, Faexus, and Charia 3. Thus, the United Federation of Goldbanner was formed. During the formation of the Symmenjan Alliance in , the DASC offered to help fight bigotry within the remaining orc colonies belonging to the federation. The DASC were able to smuggle up to 12,000 orcs out of Federation territory. In 399 AGE, during the Symmenjan Resource Crisis, the DASC sent representatives to Federation and Symmenjan territories, in hopes of preventing any violence among the two governing bodies. However, there efforts were futile, as war would break out within 10 years. During the Symmenjan War (408 AGE - 417 AGE), the DASC tried their best to stay neutral. At first, they thought maybe they could peacefully negotiate a treaty between the Federation and the Symmenjans, but both sides were too nationalistic to make peace. In 414 AGE, when the Symmenjans stormed the craters of Charia 3, the DASC Security Council knew they had to do something. Working from the shadows, they began supplying the federation with anything they could, including foodstuffs, plasma energy, and starships. By the end of the year, the Symmenjan attack had been broken and the federation had begun Operation: Satellite Offensive. After the war ended with the Symmenjan's surrender to the federation, the DASC officially stopped sending supplies to them in secret. However, they began to have their own problems. During the war, all civilian traffic moving through Daerraphere's Moon was halted. After the war, the DASC Executive and Legislative Branches attempted to keep this lockdown active for until they knew it was safe for commerce to continue. However, in 419 AGE, the populous revolted against the local government. In what is known as the Daeres Revolt, the lockdown was ended and the democratic rights of the people were enforced. In 1390 AGE, during the First Draxxen War of Satar, the DASC sent a small fleet of 5 ''Beluga-class light frigates to Satar in hopes of fending off the Draxxen Warfleet. However, their efforts only ended with bloodshed, in what would later be called the Satar Massacre. In 2078, the DASC was officially elected to become the governing body of Daerraphere and all her colonies. Society The species that make up the democratic republic known as the Daerraphere Allied Space Command come from different parts of the galaxy, though a vast majority of them are Daerrapherian. The people and government of the DASC believe that all races are created equal. Despite the occasional racial bigot, it is well known that the DASC is full of accepting individuals. Authority figures are elected into office every 3 years (though members of the Grand Jury and Council of Daerraphere are elected every 6 years). Government The most prominent ruling species of the DASC are the Humans, Elves, and Dwarves. While they are not the only species allowed in office, they certainly are the most popular. The DASC has six branches in their government: # The Council of Daerraphere '''- In charge of the welfare of the common people, as well as dealing with the DASC's economic turnouts. # '''DASC Security Council - Much like the Military Council, the Security Council is charged with supplying a system of defense against any possible threats to their territories. # DASC Military Council - The standing army of the DASC, the Military Council's job is to be the first thing the DASC's enemies have to face in the event of a war. # DASC Executive Council - In charge of upholding the government, as well as enforcing the laws passed by the Legislative Council. # DASC Legislative Council - The Legislative Council's job is to vote on the laws introduced by the Council of Daerraphere. # Grand Jury of Daerraphere - The Grand Jury is made up of 20 high-ranking individuals who are in charge of proceeding any and all potential criminal conduct, and determine whether criminal charges should be brought. Religion and Culture While there are many cultures and religions within the territories of the DASC, the most prominent religion among it's people are the Daerraphere Pantheons. However, religion is rarely brought into government affairs, meaning that anyone is able to peacefully express their religion. On that note, only 59% of the DASC (civilians and government officials) worship the gods. Citizens within DASC territories are expected to pay taxes by the end of each year, and obtain the local currency by working jobs. The minimum wage in most places is 10 Pieces per hour, though until 2104 AGE it was 5. Military Main Article: DASC Military Like other civilizations, the DASC maintains a permanent armed forces branch used to enforce order, conduct atmospheric and space combat operations, and generally protect it's colonies from invaders. The military comprises the DASC Navy, DASC Army, and the DASC Special Warfare Division. While war is always a last stand decision for the DASC, they have so far been able to avoid being a primary belligerent in any current conflict. The most prominent engagement the DASC has been a part of is the Federation/Drow war, where only 9 Daerrapherian capital ships were dispatched to support the Federation. The DASC has been an active belligerent in the following conflicts: * The Auroran Energy Conflict (90 AGE - 92 AGE) * The First Draxxen War of Satar (1390 AGE - 1393 AGE) The DASC has been a supporting group in the following conflicts: * The Symmenjan War (408 AGE - 417 AGE) * The Second Draxxen War of Satar (1399 AGE - 1405 AGE) * The Exo Virus War (1479 AGE - 1480 AGE) Technology DASC technology has always been progressive, but in recent years (notably 2050 AGE) there has been a significant increase in spending on government-made technology. For over 2000 years, the DASC received technology from corporations such as ERTech. Now, the DASC has several facilities placed on various territories where they develop new equipment, be it civilian or military. Known for their innovative engineers, the DASC's technology is often exported as a good to their allies. The only problem that the DASC faces is that none of their technology is made to last. This can prove to be extremely expensive, as military capital ships tend to be replaced every 15 to 20 years, whereas the average Federation capital ship is replaced every 50 to 60 years. Like most advanced nations, they have access to hyperdrive technology, allowing DASC ships to travel through wormholes with great speed. While considered rough compared to others' standards, the DASC starships are considerably able in the long run, running on very low amounts of plasma megacells and antimatter. As for basic plasma engines, the DASC make their own. However, they borrow the design for most of their projects from ERTech. DASC plasma engines are efficient and low-weight, but must have a flawless ventilation system, or suffer overheating. In the event of a mass engine eruption, a ship could be split in half. Weaponry DASC do not develop their own firearms, however. While ship-mounted armaments may be designed and constructed in DASC labs, the weapon brand of choice for the Daerraphere Allied Space Command is ERTech. Most weapons use the universal plasma battery (UP-Battery) design. Vehicles DASC vehicles are considered very low-tech compared to many other nations. While properly armed and effective in combat, DASC land-based vehicles rarely ever run on anti-gravity propulsion engines, meaning they require clunky wheels to move. They take significantly less time to develop, however, and are much cheaper than most other vehicles. While anti-gravity propulsion vehicles are allowed on public roads in DASC territory (within reason), many civilians own small wheel-driven vehicles, better known as "rovers". These four-wheeled vehicles run on low amounts of plasma and are quite fast compared to the larger military vehicles. DASC military vehicles are often made from titanium alloy, though many spaceborne vehicles have plasteel armor. DASC capital ships and frigates are often shaped roughly like a spearhead, though the most recent design, the Anvil-class heavy frigate, has deviated from this norm. Vehicles and Aircraft of the DASC * Light-Armored Ground Vehicles ** T-2 Light Assault Rover *** T-2A Light Transport Rover ** T-3 Light All-Terrain Vehicle * Heavy-Armored Ground Vehicles ** T-4 Armored Transport Vehicle ** T-7 Main Battle Tank *** T-7A Anti-Energy Battle Tank *** T-7B Plasma Disruption Tank ** T-8 Main Anti-Aircraft Tank * Walkers ** X2 Hardened Utility Walker * Transport Aircraft ** T-6 Troop Carrier ** T-9 Assault Gunship * Combat Aircraft ** T-7 Rapid Assault Aircraft *** T-7 Rapid Assault Aircraft/Bomber * Support Aircraft ** T-10 Munitions Transport Carrier * Combat Spacecraft ** T-11 Advanced Starfighter ** T-13 Advanced Interceptor * Stationary Guns ** T-12 Anti-Infantry Stationary Turret *** T-12A Anti-Armor Stationary Turret *** T-12B Anti-Aircraft Stationary Turret *** T-12C Specialized Stationary Turret Territories * Upsilon Psaella Galaxy ** Psaella Ring *** [http://eraofparagon.wikia.com/wiki/Daerraphere_System Daerraphere System] **** Daerraphere ***** Daeres (Daerraphere's Moon) **** Haylen ***** Fera ***** Elos *** [http://eraofparagon.wikia.com/wiki/Molva_System Molva System] **** Satar **** Urput Trivia * In 2005 AGE, the DASC Navy nearly purchased a shipment of starships rigged to explode upon ignition by a currently unknown terrorist organization. However, the bombs malfunctioned and the Navy inspectors that purchased them were promptly fired. * The DASC was almost named the Daerraphere Galactic Republic, but the Council of Daerraphere believed this name to sound too hostile. Category:Nations Category:Nations: Psaella Ring